


Я в порядке

by RozeAlin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: написано специально для Зимней Фандомной Битвы, команда WTF Formula One 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано специально для Зимней Фандомной Битвы, команда WTF Formula One 2017.

— Джолион, как ты? — сразу же после аварии по радио раздался голос Жюльена — его гоночного инженера.

— Я... я в порядке, — прохрипел Джолион, выравнивая дыхание. Его сердце бешено колотилось.  
Он даже не ожидал, что его «Рено» поведет себя так, а он не впишется в поворот и разобьется.

— Мистер Палмер, как вы себя чувствуете? — к нему тут же подбежали маршалы, а врач с ближайшего поста начал мерить пульс и осматривать внешние раны.

— Всё... всё хорошо. Я в порядке, — британец ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и, опершись на маршала, побрел к шинным заграждениям.

— Мы вас здесь сейчас по-быстрому осмотрим, а потом отвезем в медицинский центр, — сказал врач.

— Не стоит, я в порядке, — попытался отмахнуться Джолион — больше всего он сейчас хотел прийти в номер и уснуть.

— Не стоит возражать, Джолион, — из медицинского автомобиля вышел доктор Ян Робертс. — Таковы правила. Да и твое здоровье требует именно такого усиленного внимания, ты же знаешь.

Джолион тяжело вздохнул — с одной стороны он прекрасно это понимал, но с другой — он жутко устал от этого.

**  
В медицинском центре его уже ждали. 

— Мам, я в порядке. — Джолион улыбнулся матери и тут же охнул, неудобно наступив на ногу.

— В порядке, говоришь! — Джилл Палмер нервно сжимала в руках платок. Женщина так и не могла свыкнуться с тем, что рядом с их семьей всегда ходит опасность разбиться на гонках — сперва Джонатан, теперь Джолион и Уилл... — Доктор, прошу вас, проведите полное обследование!

— Непременно, миссис Палмер, — одобряюще улыбнулся доктор.— Джолион, прошу за мной.

Через некоторое время Джолион вышел и тут же попал в обьятия матери. Рядом с ней стояли отец и Элис — Уилл и Эмили находились дома, так как Уилл готовился к экзаменам, а Эмили следила за ним.

— Что скажете, доктор? — внешне Джонатан был спокоен, но что творилось с ним внутри — было видно по потемневшим от беспокойства глазам.

— Всё хорошо, только небольшой ушиб ноги. Однако я бы всё-таки попросил вас сегодня особенно пособлюдать режим и диету.

— Конечно, — кивнула Джилл, сжимая руку сына. — Я прослежу.

— Мам! — Джолион понимал, что мама всегда будет беспокоиться, но ему было неловко за ее поведение перед доктором, Жюльеном и Мари — помощником из команды.

— Ну уж нет! — Джилл даже и не думала отпускать его руку. — Тогда после больницы мы с тобой договорились — ты продолжаешь гоняться, но не споришь со мной по поводу режима и здоровья.

Джолион прекрасно помнил этот разговор — когда он, буквально через неделю после выхода из комы, лежал в Королевском госпитале после очередного переливания крови, а бледная, постаревшая мама сидела рядом с его кроватью. Он тогда пытался бравировать, смеялся, что теперь, когда у него нет почки, ему не надо так уж и следить за весом, что гоняться легче будет, а мама все не могла унять слёзы.

— Я могла тебя потерять, Джоли! — Джилл с болью смотрела на своего 16-летнего сына — исхудалый, бледный, как смерть, подключенный к аппаратам, которые помогали теперь уже единственной почке справиться с работой капельницы. — Ты едва не умер, потерял почку, много крови, некоторое повреждение внутренних органов! Как ты можешь шутить?

— Ну не плакать же мне, мам! — Джолион прикоснулся к маминой руке и улыбнулся. - Я жив, скоро уже поправлюсь, и мы забудем обо всем этом.

Забыть, конечно, не получилось. Два месяца реабилитации, за время которых врачам в рекордные сроки удалось поставить его на ноги и привести состояние в оптимально возможное. После — особый режим, включавший в себя специальную диету, чтобы почка могла без особых нагрузок справиться с работой, постоянные медицинские обследования и усиленную заботу матери. Но зато он смог выторговать у неё обещание, что она позволит ему и дальше гоняться, ведь без гонок он уже не мыслил себя.

— Хорошо, мам, — Джолион приобнял маму. — Придем в номер, закажем огромное ведро мороженного и запьем всё это колой!

На эти слова Элис рассмеялась, а Джилл отвесила сыну подзатыльник.

— Хорошо, хорошо, нарезанная морковь и морс, уговорила!

Джолион обнялся с Мари, которая прошептала, что ребята из боксов рады, что с ним всё в порядке и передавали яблоки, обменялся рукопожатием с Жюльеном и позволил Джилл увести его.

**  
Вечером он сидел в номере, вместе с сестрой смотрел какую-то комедию, и улыбался. Да, его гонка закончилась, даже не начавшись, но врач сказал, что с ним всё хорошо, руководство «Рено» обнадежило, что самое главное — его здоровье, а с остальным они разберутся. И он верил, что ещё сможет погоняться по улицам княжества, ведь тогда, девять лет назад, после его аварии, мало кто мог предположить, что он вообще сядет за руль гоночного авто. А он не только сел, но и добился, пускай и маленьких, но всё же успехов.

Он ещё раз улыбнулся своим мыслям и под ободряющие взгляды Элис они вместе вгрызлись в яблоки.


End file.
